Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Dino Cavallone and Kyoya Cavallone is sibling. YAOI. Child!Dino Child!Kyoya


**Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Dino Cavallone x Hibari Kyoya**

 **RP documentation yang dijadikan FF dengan sedikit perubahan di beberapa bagian.**

 **uchiharyuko as Hibari Kyoya , SapphireNightSky as Dino Cavallone.**

Sore yang melelahkan bagi Dino (10 tahun). Sebagai putra tertua keluarga Cavallone, mau tidak mau setiap hari ia harus menerima berbagai pelajaran dari guru privatnya. Setelah beberapa jam otaknya bekerja keras mempelajari bahasa jepang yang menurutnya sangat sulit, Dino akhirnya bisa bebas untuk sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui adik kecilnya yang berusia 3 tahun yang sedang bermain di kamarnya.

"Kyoya! Aku merindukanmu~" teriaknya saat sampai di kamar, ia lalu mengangkat Kyoya dan menciuminya dengan gemas.

Kyoya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka hibird kesayangannya merasa sedikit kaget plus kesal karena sang kakak herbivore yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu waktu bermainnya.

"unngg.. belenti cium-cium dacal helbipola.. " protes si kecil sambil mendorong si kakak blonde dengan tangan kecilnya. Kyoya Cavallone, 3tahun, memanggil kakakny sendiri dengan panggilan spesies hewan.

"Kyoya~ kenapa kamu manggil kakak seperti itu?" Dino yang semakin gemas malah menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya ke wajah Kyoya. Ia menurunkan Kyoya dan berlutut untuk menyeimbangkan tinggi mereka.

"Panggil kakak, 'kak di~no' ya... KAK D~I~N~O" Dino mengajari Kyoya, ia ingin sekali dipanggil dengan panggilan yang pantas oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Ungg ?" Kyoya memperhatikan dengan seksama bibir Dino yang membuka menutup berusaha mengeja namanya sendiri.

"Nooo... ii... ttiii...noo " si kecil susah payah menirukan gerak mulut kakaknya,namun hasilnya malah bergumam tidak jelas . Nah kak Dino, berusahalah lbh keras.

Dino menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Melafalkan nama Dino saja Kyoya masih sulit, tapi bagaimana bisa kyoya dengan fasih memanggilnya herbivore (walau masih cadel sih).

"Bukan bukan..." dino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "DI~NO~" ia mencoba lagi dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat sejelas mungkin.

"Nooo.. iiii... mmmoo... mooo..." si kecil mulai tidak sabar dan memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

Melihat si kakak yang tidak mudah menyerah, kyoya kecil pun mencoba lagi.

"mo..? ti... a.. mo? " bukanny melafalkan kata 'dino' salah-salah dia malah melafalkan kata 'ti amo' .

 _Ti amo means I love you._

Dino melebarkan mata dan mematung sesaat mendengar kyoya mengucapkan kata itu,

"Ti amo, kyoya.. eh? Bukan bukan, " tanpa sadar ia malah menanggapi, lalu dengan cepat dino menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Hmm begini saja, panggil saja 'kakak' ya..?" sambungnya sambil memandang wajah kyoya yang super imut.

"..." Kyoya kecil hanya mengerjapkan matanya, heran dengan tingkah kakak herbivoranya yang ribet sendiri. Lalu ketika si kakak menatapnya dengan manik hazel yang menurut kyoya begitu indah, dan juga warna blonde dr surai sang kakak yang kyoya suka.. maka kyoya mencoba kembali meniru kakaknya

"Ka... kak- hebipola... "

Jangan salahkan Kyoya. Dia hanyalah anak berusia tiga tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kyoya, dari mana kyoya tau kata 'herbivore'?" Dino mencoba bertanya pada kyoya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hal satu ini. Yah...walau tidak ada jaminan kyoya akan menjawabnya dengan benar sih.

Kyoya kecil hanya mengerjapkan matanya kemudian dia menunjuk nunjuk ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara kartun hewan yang bertujuan utk memberi pelajaran pada anak kecil.

"Di.. no... kuda... helbipola.. " ucap si kecil dengan polosnya, lalu dia kembali fokus pada kakaknya.. oh bukan. pd surai blonde dino. Sepertinya Kyoya kecil mempunyai _fetish_ pada sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dan _fluffy_ , seperti rambut pirang Dino.

Dino melihat ke arah televisi, lalu mencoba menerima kenyataan kalau kyoya menganggapnya sebagai kuda, seekor herbivora. Namun ia juga takjub pada kemampuan kyoya mempelajari hal-hal baru.

"Oh...ternyata karena itu." Dino mencoba mengangguk paham.

"Wah~ Kyoya pintar sekali sudah belajar macam-macam golongan hewan. Karena kyoya pintar, coba sini cium kakak~" Dino menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menawarkan pipinya untuk dicium kyoya.

"Tentu caja kyoya pintal.. kyoya bukan helbipola.. " jawab si kecil bangga.

Jangan salahkan kyoya yang sudah imut dari sananya(?). Bukannya tanpa alasan, saat kyoya melihat tayangan televisi yang menampilkan kuda blonde yang fluffy, seketika itu pula kyoya ingat dengan kakak kuda nya itu.

Dan apa tadi katanya ? Cium ? oh, kyoya pernah melihat bagaimana saat anak-anak harimau saling mencium satu sama lain.. mereka menggunakan gigi utk mencium atau menggigit? entahlah…. maka kyoya praktekan itu pd kakak herbivore nya. Cup! awalnya hanya kecupan lalu- Chomp! sebuah gigitan, haha.. kyoya belajar terlalu cepat.

"Hebipola halus digigit campai mati..." jawab kyoya masih sibuk menggigiti pipi kakaknya yang kenyal dan fluffy.

kruyuuuk~~~

Oh rupa rupanya yang membuat Kyoya suka menggigit itu karena dia lapar.

"Kyoya~ jangan makan kakak" Protes Dino dengan gemas.

Mulai sekarang dino harus memastikan kyoya tidak boleh lagi menonton acara tentang kehidupan binatang di alam liar. Dino mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar bunyi perut kyoya. Pantas saja ia mau dijadikan santapan oleh adik kecilnya.

"oohh Kyoya sedang lapar ya? Ayo kita ambil makanan " ajaknya sambil merentangkan tangan untuk menggendong kyoya.

"Hmph.. kyoya ingin es klim... " Kyoya hanya ber 'hmph' dengan gaya khasnya sambil melepaskan gigitannya dari dino. Memegang perutnya sebentar karena lapar, lalu mengikuti insting dan membiarkan dino menggendongnya. Sementara tangan kecilnya sibuk memainkan surai blonde dino.

"Baik, ayo kita ambil. Duduk di sini dulu ya? Kakak ambilkan es krimnya, " Dino muda menggendong kyoya menuju ke dapur dan mendudukkan kyoya di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Ia menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak es krim di freezer dan juga tidak lupa sebuah sendok

Jeda lima menit, Dino kembali pada kyoya dengan sekotak es krim coklat, membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sesendok kecil es krim untuk disuapkan ke kyoya.

"Katakan Aaaa..." ucapnya saat hendak menyuapi kyoya.

Kyoya yang melihat es krim coklat kesukaannya langsung menurut dan membiarkan dino melayani keinginaannya

"Aaaa.. aammp... " kyoya menurut saja saat disuapi oleh dino. Bahkan saking senangnya, es krim coklat itu sampai belepotan di bibirnya.

"Pelan-pelan kyoya.." ucap dino yang hampir kewalahan karena kyoya minta disuapi lagi dan lagi sampai-sampai mulutnya belepotan es krim. Dino berpikir mungkin es krim bukan ide yang bagus untuk diberikan pada balita yang sedang kelaparan.

Dino mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang ada di tengah meja untuk membersihkan es krim di mulut kyoya.

"Kalau kyoya sangat lapar, kakak ambilkan makanan lain ya?" tawarnya.

Kyoya kecil hanya menggeleng, menolak mentah-mentah. Sudah terlanjur merasakan manis dan enaknya es krim, mau diganti makanan lain? Hell No!

"Kyoya cuma mau es klimm! " ucap sang Skylark kecil ngeyel.

Dino tersenyum gemas melihat rajukan kyoya.

"Iya..iya.. Sini, Aaa-" Dino menyuapi lagi, tapi saat kyoya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dino membelokkan arah sendoknya lalu memasukkan es krim ke mulutnya sendiri. Ia tertawa setelahnya. Well, sepertinya si kuda muda sedang mencoba menggoda skylark kecilnya.

Kyoya yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya dan merasakan lelehan es krim vanila yang dilapisi coklat Belgian #hah? mendadak harus merenggut kecewa karena kakak herbivoranya mempermainkannya.

"Hmph... " si kecil terdiam sambil menggembungkan pipiny karena kesal, matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu.

×Plok× Boneka hibird mendarat di wajah Dino.

" Helbipola.. kamikolocu " Beruntung benda yang ada di sebelah kyoya kecil hanyalah boneka hibird, bukan pisau atau ranjau.

Tawa dino terhenti saat boneka hibird kesayangan adiknya namplok(?) di wajahnya dan jatuh menggelinding. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, apakah tadi kyoya mengucapkan kata berbahasa jepang?

"Kyoya...jangan melempar hibird sembarangan, nanti kalau hibird menangis bagaimana?" ujar Dino mengambil boneka hibird yang menggelinding di lantai lalu mengelus bulu-bulu kuning yang fluffy itu, tidak langsung memberikannya pada kyoya. Mencoba menggoda adiknya lebih lama lagi.

"Hmff.." Muka kyoya makin masam dan merenggut kesal melihat tingkah kakaknya. Pipinya yang fluffy menggembung makin besar untuk menunjukan protesnya.

"ka.. kak.. helbipola.. kembalikan hibiid.. "protesnya, dua tangan kecilnya bergerak meraih boneka di genggaman dino. Memiinta boneka hewan fluffy kesayangannya dikembalikan.

Dino tertawa lagi. Wajah kyoya benar-benar imut saat cemberut seperti itu.

"Baiklah, ini. Lain kali jangan dibuang ya..." Dino mengembalikan boneka kesayangan itu pada si kecil. Tangannya gemas untuk mencubiti pipi kyoya yang chubby.

Kyoya menggumam puas karena sang kakak selalu menuruti keinginannya seperti raja. Selesai menghabiskan dua mangkuk es krim. Kyoya akhirnya bosan dan meminta gendong karena dia tidak bisa-belum bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Gendong ?" ujar si kecil,sambil mengulurkan dua tangan mungilnya pada sang kakak.

Dino menuruti keinginan kyoya. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak keimutan si kecil fluffy satu ini ? Dino menggendong kyoya, lalu membawanya jalan-jalan berkeliling mansion.

"Kyoya sudah kenyang?"

"Kyooya cudah kenyang, cekalang pengen liat kudaaaa,,," jawab kyoya sambil sesekali menarik-narik rambut blonde si kakak yang menurutnya cukup menarik.

"Kenapa kyoya ingin lihat kuda?" tanya dino tertarik sambil menciumi wajah kyoya.

"Kalna di..no..milip kudaa..." jawab kyoya sambil menggigit dino karena kesal diciumi oleh si kakak kudanya.

"Eh?" gumamnya sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Kyo-kyoya..jangan gigiti kakak, kakak bukan makanan. Tadi kyoya bilang kyoya sudah kenyang?" dino tidak paham kalau sebenarnya kyoya sedang kesal pada dirinya.

"Hmph" Kyoya berusaha meniru death glare seperti yang dicontohkan di tivi2, tapi alhasil malah glare imut unyu yang berhasil ditunjukannya.

"Kalena kakak adalah hebipol yang cuka peluk-peluk jadi halus digigit campai mati ." lanjut si kecil, merasa kesal sambil menggigit pipi Dino yang kebetulan ada dalam jangkauannya.

Dino tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya saat melihat keunyuan kyoya. Tapi saat kyoya mengunyah(?) pipinya dino menarik kyoya agar menjauh.

"Kakak bukan herbivora loh.. Kakak adalah karnivora yang akan memakan kyoyaaa!" teriaknya lalu mengangkat kyoya ke atas dan menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke perut kyoya untuk menggelitikinya.

"belenti... kakak hebipola nakal..." kyoya memukuli dino dengan tangan kecilnya, berusaha untuk protes. oh tentu saja rambut blondenya tak luput dari amukan kyoya.

"ughh.. kyoya ingin liat kuda.. " Ucap si kecil dengan nada merajuk.

"Oke..ayo." dino berhenti menggelitiki dan menggendong kyoya kembali. Mereka menuju ke kandang kuda yang terletak di belakang mansion.

Begitu sampai, dino berjalan sambil menggendong kyoya untuk melihat-lihat banyak kuda yang terkurung di kandangnya.

"Nah...sekarang kyoya senang kan bisa melihat kuda?"

"ngh..Kakak ?" Kyoya menarik narik ujung baju dino sambil menunjuk ke arah kuda. "Ayo naik kuda..." ucap kyoya sambil menunjuk ke arah kuda blonde yang kelihatan paling galak dan liar .

"Eh?" dino mengerjapkan mata melihat kuda yang ditunjuk kyoya. Bisa, ia bisa menunggangi kuda. Tapi yang ditunjuk kyoya adalah salah satu kuda yang ia belum begitu akrab(?) dengannya. "Boleh... Tapi kita naik yang itu saja ya?" dino menunjuk ke arah kuda berwarna putih.

"No. "kyoya mau naik kuda yang kuat.. " kyoya langsung menggeleng cepat sambil tetap menunjuk kuda yang berwarna blonde.

"Tapi kyoya...kuda yang itu belum dijinakkan," dino mencoba memberi pengertian. "Nanti kalau kudanya melompat saat kita naik bagaimana?" tanya Dino, masih berusaha menawar.

"Pokoknya kyoya mau naik kuda itu. Kakak jangan jadi hebipola penakut!"" Kyoya terus menggeleng, tidak peduli dengan penjelasan dino. Sejak kecil, kyoya itu emang udah ngeyel.

"Kakak tidak takut!" dino membantah. Sebenarnya yang ditakutkan dino adalah jika kyoya kenapa-napa. Tapi melihat kyoya menantangnya, ia terpancing. (namanya juga anak 10 tahun xD)

"Oke, ayo kita naik yang itu." ucapnya penuh ambisi.

"Tunggu di sini dulu ya. Jangan kemana-mana." pinta dino setelah menurunkan kyoya dari gendongannya.

Ia lalu pergi meminta penjaga di sana untuk menyiapkan kuda tersebut. Walau sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan tapi ia terus memohon-mohon agar permintaannya dituruti, demi kyoya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia diizinkan.

Dino yang pertama menaiki kuda tersebut, diikuti kyoya yang didudukkan di depan dino oleh paman penjaga kuda. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, mereka ditinggalkan berdua untuk menunggangi kuda tersebut sendiri. Masih diawasi tentunya.

"Bagaimana kyoya? Kyoya senang kan kita naik kuda?" tanya dino sambil memegangi kyoya sekaligus mengatur kudanya agar berjalan pelan.

Kyoya kecil terlihat puas begitu dino mengkuti keinginannya untuk naik kuda blonde. Lalu kyoya berbalik dan menarik baju dino sambil menunjuk ke arah pojok lapangan, meminta agar menjauh dari paman yang mengawasi mereka. Bagaimanapun juga kyoya tidak suka diawasi.

"Dinoooo... ayo laliiii... "teriak Kyoya, sambil menepuk nepuk tubuh kuda d bawahnya, yang sebenarny dimaksudkan untuk menyuruh kuda blonde itu berlari lebih cepat.

Kyoya Cavallone, 3 tahun, memberi nama kuda yang ditungganginya dengan nama kakaknya sendiri

'Kyoya. Why' pikirnya ngenes dalam hati karena kyoya memanggil kuda blonde yang mereka tunggangi dengan namanya.

Ia melihat ke pojok lapangan yang berseberangan dengan paman yang mengawasi mereka, namun belum sempat dino menyatakan ketidaksetujuan kyoya sudah lebih dulu memanggil kuda tersebut dengan namanya dan menepuk-nepuk kuda tersebut.

"Kyoya, jangan begitu.. Nanti kudanya marah." Dino menghentikan kyoya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk tubuh kuda dan juga meneriaki kuda itu dengan namanya agar berlari.

"Ayoo.. dinoo hebipola... laliii yang cepattt..jangan lambat cepeti kula kula " mengabaikan Dino yang mencoba menghentikannya,Kyoya terus berteriak berusaha membuat si kuda berlari.

"Kakak... kyoya mau kuda belali *berlari* ", pinta si kecil sambil menatap dino dengan tatapan sok galak, tapi malah berakhir dengan tatapan imut.

Dino sebenarnya panik karena kyoya terus berteriak-teriak. Panik kalau kudanya marah, kuda blonde yang satu ini kan belum terlalu jinak.

Dino memandang kyoya, berusaha mengabaikan permintaannya.

"Jangan, kyoya... Jalan pelan-pelan saja ya." Dino menepukkan salah satu kakinya ke tubuh kuda dan menarik tali kekangnya agar si kuda berjalan sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit lebih cepat.

Kyoya yang tidak sabar dan benci sesuatu yang lambat akhirnya mencak2(?) karena nggak sabar.

"Dinooo hebipola... dacal kuda lambatttt " protes kyoya sambil terus mencak2 meski si kakak sudah berusaha membuat si kuda berjalan sdikit lbh cepat.

Tapi ya.. mungkin kuda blonde ini memang sensitif, ditendang sedikit oleh dino membuat si kuda meringkik marah dan hampir melompat hingga menjatuhkan keduanya .

Teriakan kyoya membuat kuda blonde ini stress dan begerak-gerak tidak tenang sebelum akhirnya si kuda mengangkat dua kaki depannya ke atas, membut dino dan kyoya jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Dino memegang erat kyoya hingga saat mereka jatuh kyoya ada di atasnya ia punggungnya membentur tanah.

Melihat kuda yang masih mengamuk, dino langsung melindungi kyoya dalam pelukannya. (belum sempat berdiri untuk lari dari si kuda) Tapi apa daya, sebelum paman2 penjaga menenangkan si kuda blonde, kaki kuda itu sempat menendang kepala dino. Membuat tubuh kecil mereka berdua tersungkur.

Kyoya kecil sempat kaget begitu si kuda ngamuk dan menjatuhkan keduanya,. Beruntung dino sempat melindungi tubuh kecil kyoya.

"kakak? " tubuh kyoya kecil bergetar panik begitu melihat dino yang terkena free kick dr sang kuda dan juga darah yang mengalir dr pelipis dino. membuat warna blonde nya berlumuran darah.

"Kyoya? Kyoya tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu matanya kembali fokus. "Syukurlah..."tangannya mengelus helaian raven kyoya yang sedikit kotor dan ia tersenyum lega melihat kyoya baik-baik saja.

" ka.. kak? "tangan kecil kyoya mengusap darah d kepala dino dan si kecil tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Hussh jangan menangis..."

Melihat kyoya yang menangis dino ingin sekali memeluk kyoya. Saat ia ingin bangun dari posisi terbaringnya untuk menenangkan kyoya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya. Membuatnya harus memegangi kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Tangisan Kyoya semakin keras dan Dino masih berusaha menenangkan si adik padahal dia sendiri butuh pertolongan. Beruntung, tak lama kemudian, Romario beserta Mrs Cavallone—ibu Dino dan Kyoya- segera datang dan memberikan pertolongan pada kedua anaknya.

"Dino? Kyoya? Astaga—apa yang-"

"Madre-Help..Kyoya..." Tak mempedulikan keadaannya, Dino masih sibuk mengusap Kyoya yang menangis keras,meski ibunya dengan segera menggendongnya untuk menenangkan anak bungsu nya. Sementara Romario sibuk membantu si sulung.

"Kyoya..." bisik Dino, masih berusaha memanggil nama adiknya, sebelum gelap mengambil alih pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Dino perlahan membuka matanya dan mencoba menerawang keadaan di sekitarnya. Sesosok balita imut dengan surai raven tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Dino mengerutkan alisnya sambil menyentuh luka di kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Dino ? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Mrs Cavallone terlihat senang begitu anak sulungnya sudah sadar dan langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Madre ? Apa-yang terjadi ?"

"Kau tidak ingat, Dino ? Kau jatuh dari kuda dan berusaha melindungi Kyoya lalu-"

"Kyoya ? "

"Iya...Kyoya bahkan tak mau berhenti menangis kecuali ia berada di dekatmu . Lihat ia tertidur karena kelelahan. "ujar Mrs Cavallone, mengelus lembut balita dengan surai raven yang tertidur di sebelah Dino. Tak lama kemudian Romario memanggil ibu Dino karena ada telpon dari ayah Dino yang sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Dino...Jaga Kyoya sebentar. Madre akan menjelaskan keadaanmu dulu pada Padre.." Mrs Cavallone memberikan ciuman singkat pada kedua anaknya ,lalu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Dino.

Sementara Dino hanya menatap balita imut yang dipanggil Kyoya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kyoya...? Apa itu namamu ?" gumam Dino pelan, menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali sosok balita imut yang kini tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

 ***To be continue***


End file.
